2380 Atlantic hurricane season
I'm sharing this season with Andrew444 Cyclones Hurricane Andrew The origins of Andrew go all the way back to a wave that came off of Africa on May 20th, when it got to the lesser Antilles it became Tropical Storm Andrew, Rapid strengthening followed and nearly 12 hours later, it was already Category-2 intensity, by the time it was north of Puerto Rico on June 4th, it had been upgraded to Category-4 with winds of 135 mph, forecasters feared it was gonna be as strong as Camille, as it continued west, it strengthened ti its peak of 155 mph, on the 5th it weakened to a low end category-4, back to 135 mph, its movement speed increased slightly from 10 mph to 12 mph, Andrew made landfall in Miami, Florida with winds of 140 mph. It soon speed to 19 mph and moved into Georgia as a Category-1. It dissipated in Caribou, Maine. Hurricane Bonnie The origins of Hurricane Bonnie was from the same tropical wave that developed Hurricane Andrew. In a way, Andrew and Bonnie were the same cyclone. The "Bonnie" half of the wave moved slowly across the Atlantic, until June 1, when it entered the Carribean Sea after passing over Puerto Rico. It gradually developed, until June 3, when a closed circulation was found. As such, it was upgraded to Tropical Depression Two. Continuing west, the depression gradually strengthened for the next 30 hours, when it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Bonnie. Bonnie shifted its path, so that it was moving northwest instead of west. On June 6, Bonnie was upgraded to a hurricane about 300 miles southeast of Cancun, Mexico. It rapidly intensified to a Category 2 hurricane on June 7, then a major hurricane the following day. Hurricane watches, then warnings, were posted up for the northeastern part of the Yucatan. Bonnie moved at a running pace toward Cozumel. Then, two days later, Bonnie weakened to a Category 2 and made landfall at Cozumel Island with winds of 110 mph and a pressure of 981 mbar. Land weakened the storm to a Category 1 hurricane, and the hurricane then made a second landfall on the mainland with winds of 95 mph and a pressure of 995 mbar. The track Bonnie took toward Mexico was eerily similar to Wilma in 2005. After spending some 12 hours over land, Bonnie emerged into the Gulf of Mexico as a 80 mph hurricane. It then turned to the northeast, weakened to a tropical storm, sped its pace up, and hit Naples with winds of 50 mph and a pressure of 1004 mb. It weakened to a tropical depression over Lake Okeechobee, moved into the Atlantic Ocean, and dissipated about 340 miles east of Cape Fear, North Carolina. Hurricane Carlos Carlos developed from a wave that, like Andrew and bonnie, came off of Africa, it gradually organized and became TD 3 in June 8th, it became Tropical Storm Carlos early on the 10th, originally, it became a Strong tropical-storm on June 11th, but in post-analysis, was found to have been a hurricane for 18 hours *3 advisories*, bringing its winds from 70 mph to 80 mph., it was sneaking up on Andrew and bonnie as a hurricane, actually, they were all hurricanes at the same time, at this time, Andrew- 135 mph, Bonnie- 100 mph and Carlos- 80 mph. It moved north, passed west of Bermuda, moved back east, and dissipated as a 40 mph tropical storm near the Azores. Hurricane Darlene Hurricane Earl Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Grant Hurricane Helene Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Lisa Tropical Storm Mitch Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Otto Hurricane Paula Subtropical Storm Ricardo Hurricane Shary Tropical Storm Tobias Hurricane Vera Subtropical Storm Wesley Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Epsilon was the equivalent of a massive F-5 or EF-5 tornado. winds going over 300 mph, and not just that, it had similarities to other storms, Katrina in 2005 for its look, Ivan of 2004 for its track. Epsilon had a max wave height of 101.9ft. It made landfall with winds of 260 mph, this made it the worst landscaping storm ever. As well as the costliest and deadliest storm ever. Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Tropical Storm Theta Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2380 till:01/11/2380 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2380 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_(TD)_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2380 till:11/06/2380 color:C4 text:Andrew from:03/06/2380 till:12/06/2380 color:C3 text:Bonnie from:08/06/2380 till:15/06/2380 color:TS text:Carlos from:30/06/2380 till:13/07/2380 color:C5 text:Darlene from:05/07/2380 till:09/07/2380 color:C1 text:Earl barset:break from:13/07/2380 till:14/07/2380 color:TS text:Fiona from:14/07/2380 till:30/07/2380 color:C5 text:Grant from:19/07/2380 till:27/07/2380 color:C2 text:Helene from:22/07/2380 till:26/07/2380 color:TD text:Nine from:27/07/2380 till:04/08/2380 color:C1 text:Ian barset:break from:02/08/2380 till:16/08/2380 color:C4 text:Julia from:06/08/2380 till:26/08/2380 color:C5 text:Kyle from:12/08/2380 till:28/08/2380 color:C5 text:Lisa from:15/08/2380 till:20/08/2380 color:TS text:Mitch from:18/08/2380 till:19/08/2380 color:TD text:Fifteen barset:break from:27/08/2380 till:02/09/2380 color:TS text:Nicole from:29/08/2380 till:06/09/2380 color:C3 text:Otto from:31/08/2380 till:22/09/2380 color:C5 text:Paula from:02/09/2380 till:05/09/2380 color:TS text:Ricardo from:05/09/2380 till:17/09/2380 color:C2 text:Shary barset:break from:10/09/2380 till:12/09/2380 color:TS text:Tobias from:15/09/2380 till:30/09/2380 color:C5 text:Vera from:19/09/2380 till:26/09/2380 color:TS text:Wesley from:23/09/2380 till:30/09/2380 color:TS text:Alpha from:27/09/2380 till:02/10/2380 color:TS text:Beta barset:break from:30/09/2380 till:15/10/2380 color:C4 text:Gamma from:02/10/2380 till:18/10/2380 color:C5 text:Delta from:03/10/2380 till:28/10/2380 color:C5 text:Epsilon from:08/10/2380 till:17/10/2380 color:C1 text:Zeta from:16/10/2380 till:25/10/2380 color:C2 text:Eta bar:Month width:15 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2380 till:01/07/2380 text:June from:01/07/2380 till:01/08/2380 text:July from:01/08/2380 till:01/09/2380 text:August from:01/09/2380 till:01/10/2380 text:September from:01/10/2380 till:01/11/2380 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons